headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Queen
| aliases = Green Arrow Ollie Queen Oliver Jonas Queen | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = Robert Queen Moira Queen Connor Hawke Robert Queen II | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''More Fun Comics'' #73 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview The original Green Arrow was Oliver Queen. Once a billionaire playboy, Ollie's life changed forever the day he was lost at sea and ended up on a deserted island. Forced to adapt to hostile surrounding in order to survive, Ollie learned how to defend himself by building a makeshift bow and arrow and honing his skills as an archer. He eventually returned to the United States and resumed his business affairs at Queen Industries in Star City. With a newly founded sense of purpose, Ollie began adventuring and fighting crime as the masked archer, the Green Arrow. He took on a young boy named Roy Harper as his ward, who became his colorful sidekick, Speedy. Ollie and Speedy defended Star City for many years and Green Arrow became one of the earliest recruits of the newly-formed Justice League of America. During this time, he began a romance with fellow JLA member Dinah Laurel Lance, aka, the Black Canary. Queen was subsequently conned out of his fortune, which dramatically altered his personality. He changed his costume and physical appearance to match his socially liberal mindset and embarked upon a campaign to defend the city's underclass. With Black Canary and best friend Hal Jordan (Green Lantern), he traveled across the country discovering the "true America". Green Arrow eventually quit the Justice League to devote more time to his relationship with Dinah. They relocated to Seattle, Washington where they opened up a florist shop. Oliver continued to operate as Green Arrow, excising his gimmick arrows in favor of more traditional weaponry. Following an incident in which Ollie was forced to take a life, he went to an Ashram where he met Connor Hawke, who happened to be his son from an affair Ollie had two decades earlier. Connor was likewise an archer and took up the mantle of Green Arrow following Oliver Queen's death aboard an exploding airplane. Hal Jordan, having since become the latest incarnation of the Spectre, resurrected Oliver Queen, who then returned to Star City. After fighting to save not only the city, but his very soul, he reconnected with Black Widow. Since then, Green Arrow and Black Canary teamed up on various missions, picking up a new sidekick along the way, Mia Dearden - Speedy. They were since married, and later divorced. Biography Notes & Trivia Appearances |-|Golden Age= * Leading Comics 1 * More Fun Comics 73 |-|Silver Age= * Adventure Comics 233 * Adventure Comics 239 * Detective Comics 527 * Green Lantern Vol 2 117 |-|Modern Age= * Green Arrow Vol 2 91 * Green Arrow Vol 3 31 * Green Arrow: Year One 3 * Green Arrow and Black Canary 7 * Green Arrow and Black Canary 29 * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 |-|Smallville= * Smallville: Identity * Smallville: Rabid * Smallville: Fortune * Smallville: Prophecy * Smallville: Finale |-|Arrow= * Arrow: Pilot * Arrow: Honor Thy Father * Arrow: Lone Gunmen |-|The Flash= * Flash: Pilot |-|Other= See also External Links Gallery Hal and Ollie.jpg References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Justice League of America/Members Category:Justice League Elite/Members Category:Outsiders/Members Category:Black Lantern Corps/Members Category:White Lantern Corps/Members Category:DCU: Blackest Night/Characters Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Members Category:Archers Category:Archery Category:Cooking Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Martial arts